Playstation All Star Battle Royal: Random Players
by Doelin
Summary: Come one come all A huge random for many characters
1. Chapter 1

So I have just got Playstations all-star battle royal and I love it. I like the fighting but I love how the characters acted with their storyline. Surely Brawls had a way better story and the characters even though they were mostly mute they still did an excellent character development and such. Battle royal does not have a deep story development. the overall plot story was pretty basic at best since it was basically why the character showed up, character battled his rival then the giant polygon head which is never explained again, then finally the character head back to their universe or home explaining the battle adventure while having a powerful blue aura the end. The characters had a great development and talked but the plot was kind of weak. But I still love the game.

Anyway this fan-fiction is going to be the usual add as many new random players as possibly But thus one is going to be different. The fan-fiction is going to be exactly the same ass the battle royal story. That means that each chapter is going to do like the single player story ie Intro, Rival, and Ending sich. The characters are going to be completely random but all of the players and such from brawl and the new and old ones are not going to enter. This also go's for the main characters to this is going a completely random new players from games, shows books, and comics so anything is goal aside from the main characters in royal and super smash bros series.

Also I will only use two characters who are from the game, book, show, etc. they are also never allowed to have rivals who are from the same as your first character rival so each of the two characters have to have different rivals completely different sagas.

So if that's everything let the Fan fiction battle begin!


	2. Olivia Benson

Intro

"Cragen I just got off the freeway into this old town block down town. Where is it now" Olivia yelled as the police car road fast off the freeway down to an old ghetto hood town located on the more southern part of New York city.

Sudden the radio pick up a voice but it sounded buzzy at some points than some loud statics through the car.

"Cragen are you there?" yelled Olivia as she stopped her car in the middle of the empty street surrounded by broken down buildings around.

Sudden someone did try to talk over the radio but all Olivia heard was….

"bzzzzzz…Olivia…ksh….he...tzzzz….the killer in…head….."

"Cragen are you there….. are you still there? Hello Cragen" Olivia yelled at her receiver stretched up from her radio.

But it was no use. As much she tried to hear the radio all she heard was static and buzz. Soon she just got out of her car and put up her phone but it had no bars at all.

"Dammit this signals is no good and we have to hind and arrest this Killer while he's still close around here in the area! " yelled Olivia as she angrily kicked the side of her car door.

Olivia quickly jumped back into the car and head back down the road to continue searching for the Killer but the car moved a bit slow and then was filled with smoke coming from the hood as the car stop. Olivia got out and went over to the hood with a large amount of smoke coming through the closed hood. Olivia popped it open only to find the engine was burnt causing it let out smoke.

"Dammit I'm going to have to search this area by foot" yelled Olivia after she slammed the hood and walked back to her car. She picked up bullets and quickly reloaded her 99mm she then hidden it in her coat then slammed her car and started walking down the road.

"_That Killer has been killing people for about a few days now and to make it worse he been able to somehow stay out of site of the cop's in city."_

_"But today we had a break. Munch was able to pursue the killer in a car chase between them. We all heard and headed to the area to cut the highway for the killer will be block off but instead the killer drove down this old abandoned ghetto town and vanished deep in the town"_

_"We decided most will cover the main roads around this area while the rest of the detectives head into town to search for the killer. We all had to split up to search around town and keep all our radios in touch with everyone. But with my radio out it must be the same for the others in her."_

_"this area is also apparently filled with a large amount of crooks but I can arrest them in ease but the killers somewhere around in this abandoned town. And if I ever find him… well as a detective I will have him arrested…..by force."_

Rival

"This place is fill of nothing more than thugs and psycho's and I still could not find him. " said Olivia as she walked around quickly reloading her pistol while looking around.

_"Hmm I've never seen this part of town area before. Not even seen this area on the map before I got here"_ Thought Olivia as she looked around this odd area filled with shapes of white and blue octagons various heights in such. The sky was also a dark blue but it had not sun and the sky was filled with various small shapes fly buy. It was strange indeed.

"Strange it was normal when I got to town but it was slowly getting odd it's almost like I'm in….."

*BANG"

"What the!?" yelled Olivia as she quickly ran behind one of those wall of shapes when she heard thay gun shot.

Olivia quickly readied here gun as she slowly walked over to edge of the wall. She lowly looked around the wall to see something but the place was empty. Olivia was about to look around the area until someone appeared clearly out in the opened and Olivia.

"_That must be the killer…. I think" _thought Olivia as she was a little bit more to see the figure but still try to stay hidden.

To Olivia though the figure was actually very odd looking even though Olivia was still use to it considering the rest of the other odd people in this part of town but still. The guy was were very heavy blue armor all over his body his hands only 3 fingers nd they a bit long than normal. His head was even stranger head covered with long and hard skin that grows out somewhat hard. He also had some tyhpe of paint marks on his face.

Olivia moved along slowly as he tried to move over more to observe him but she mistakenly caused a few of small flat shapes to fall down and made some loud noise to her. The guy sudden turn and pulled out a long and black odd type of rifle and got both hands in it ready to fire and eyes already aiming.

"Show your Sidonis ! Show yourself now!" yelled the guy as he parked that aim on the wall Olivia is behind.

Olivia slowly walked from behind the wall. Gun was right was aimed right in the guy's face as soon the gun was showed right when the hands holding the gun right in her hands left it. Soon they were both as they were straight in front of each other. With Olivia's 99mm gun and the guy had his rifle that could be an assault.

"Hmm you are not Sidonis"

"And you are not the killer. You are still to be under arrest drop your weapon now" said Olivia to the figure. The gun still aimed right at their head with the others weapons still in.

"All I am here to do is to kill that traitor mow get out"

"Drop that weapon now!"

"Hmm now I see your one of those types that Sidonis protect isn't you" said the figure as she observes Olivia while he lowered his gun a bit.

"I am Detective Benson and I don't know this Sirdonis. Drop Your weapon NOW!" yelled Olivia.

"No matter I have come to kill Sirdonis. To make sure he pays for his traitorous cause of dead's others . Now GET OT OF MY WAY" Yelled the figure as he quick aimed his gun again at Olivia.

"Sir if you do not drop your weapon ill arrest you my sell" yelled Olivia as she got ready to have a large battle.

End

"After taking care of all those crooks I ran into I still did not find. He must still be somewhere and…."

"Olivia! Olivia is that there"

Olivia quickly walk down she was walking in a bit to surprise enough that she was in the similar street with his same car. She ran to her car to see Cragen voice was over the radio so she picked it up.

"This is Benson Cragen is that you"

"OLIVIA Where have you been happen down there" yelled Cragen over the radio.

"I don't know I came in to this abandon town I assume everyone. Look we have trouble the killer is still around! He Still out there!"

"What are you talking about he has been capture and arrested a while ago. I was trying to call and tell you but your radio was odd voices just your car we have been looking out"

"Wait what!"

"Yes I tried to tell but all I heard you say is my name then your signal"

"I was searching the area and taken care of the other thugs in the areas looking for him. I couldn't use my cell phone because of the signal and such." yelled Olivia as she sat down in her open police car.

"You fought criminas"

"Damn also can you send in the other cops soon? I have already beat down the crooks and their knocked out cold"

"I'll send a few police down there. Any who we just got a word down her there is a group of women who are trying to take on a recently release child predator."

"Child predator? Where is this going on"

"Down in front of the large city park about down town. Elliot and Finn are on their way while I just sent Munch down with the crops to take arrest all those ones you take care of there. Can you get going down to the park with your car as soon as you can?.

"Umm I'm sorry but I have to wait…"

Just then Olivia turned the keys to the car but suddenly the car started up.

"_The smoke in the front must have cleared up ?" _ thought Olivia as she scratch he head in confusion.

"What's wrong Olivia" said Cragen .

"Oh no I'm good I'm heading to park" quickly said Olivia as she quickly started the car and quickly drove down back the to the exit town and got back up to the freeway

"I need to hurry as soon as I can who knows what could" yelled Olivia as she rush the down the freeway like Olivia a bright blue power aura was covering her police car and even hear body was covered with aura.

A/N: R & R next random battle is next Monday.

Tell me im good

Tell me im bad

Tell me im meh

Open a review if u want

See ya then


	3. CatDog

**_A/N: I'm Sorry for the late for the update. with all the school, rehabs, practicing programming lessons I almost have no time. i will still keep trying as mush as i can on the updates when i can._**

_"….yes I think….I will have those…..money..zzzzz" _

It was a beautiful night The skies were nothing more than large clear black skies with a huge moon. The moonlight shined bright into CatDog bedroom right through the open window. For Cat it was a perfect night to take a sleep a lot better.

_"…why yes…all that money…all those gold…and all that treasc…."'_

**BEEP BEEPBEEP BEEP**

Cat eyes shoot open wide as he pulled his head up to block the loud noise by covering his ears. But before he got up halfway dog got up faster and quick hop off the bead on to the floor while dragging cat side to the floor with his head and face flat down to the floor.

**"WOO HOO ITS TIME! ARE YOU READY ON CAT! ….C AT?" **yelled Dog as he turned around to see Cat flat on the floor.

Cat slowly lift his arm up to the night stand and turned off that loud beeping coming from the alarm clock.

"Come on Cat get ready we need to hurry"

"Dog I'm trying to sleep!" Yelled Cat as he got up off the floor and grabbed Dog with his hands

"But Cat don't you know what time it is right now?" Asked Dog as he pointed his hand over to the clock.

Cat turned around back to the Clock since he actually never noticed the time right now sine he was angry at Dog for dragging him off the bed and that loud alarm that woke him. As he turned around to the clock his when from anger to furious anger as he turned around back to Dog.

"ITS 3 AM" Yelled Cat as he pinned dog flat down to the floor with his arms

"Well sure it is. We have to leave out for our big contest" said Dog with a smile on his face.

"why you … wait what are you talking about? What contest?" said Cat as he was starting to yell but quickly got confused over Dog talking something about a contest.

"Oh Cat don't you know? It's the big day of the contest to end all contest!"

"Don't care. We're going back to bed" said Cat as he dropped Dog down to the floor and drag him over so he can sleep.

"But Cat we have to travel across town to the big forest" said Dog as Cat got back into bed while Dogs side just stood there.

"Don't care. Trying to sleep"

"We also have the other contestants in the contest. We have to be in a hurry now while it's still night to get a good head start"

"Don't care. Still sleeping. Go to bed. NOW!" yelled Cat while covered his head with his pillow.

"Oh come on Cat it's a lot of Fun! We can explore that huge forest, run around and explore, we meet lots of new and old friend while they search, and there's treasures, oh and the flying ro….."

"Did you say treasure" said Cat as His pillow flew off the bed. He popped his head up and put his face back to dog.

"uhh yeah. If anyone finds the victory tree they get treasure chest"

"Treasure…trea….sure"

Cats could not hear a word out of Dog except treasure chest and right after that all he did was imagine the treasure chest could be filled with Gold or money or diamonds. All Cat could think about is the large amount of riches he going for.

"I'm going to be rich$$$$$$!" Said Cat as his eyes grew into large dollar signs along with a huge smile. So much thing of treasure so much that Dog started shaking cats head back and forward.

"Cat…Cat…You still their "Yelled Dog a little bit scared about cat at the moment.

"Huh? Oh yeah. We better get going Dog we can't be late" said Cat as he snapped out of the thought about treasure.

"Do you mean it Cat" asked dog as he hugged Cat real hard.

"Yes yes now where's this treasure again" said Cat as he pushed Dog off of him.

"Don't worry Cat we will find that victory tree soon. Let's go." Yelled Dog as he rushed right out of the bedroom with Cat going up and face down flat.

Dog ran straight down the hallway and flew down the box stairs while Cat fell hard on each stair hard until he was on the flat floor. But before he could get his arms up Dog dashed and bash them through the door outside on the front lawn.

"The moon is out. We still have a lot of time! Cat are you ready!" yelled Dog stood up as he looked over the path through town with the bright full moon light shinned through town and over. Dog then look over to see Cat was flat on the ground.

"Well Don't worry Cat it's only a few miles I can smell it"

"ooohhhh..Maybe we should…"

"**LETS GO CAT!" **yelled Dog as he cut off what Cat said as he tried to get up on his arms but he quickly feel flat down again as Dog Dashed off from their home and quickly heading off toward the large unknown Forest.

Rival

"Dog we have been running around for hours now"

"Don't worry Cat I know we're close I can Smell it" said Dog as he continued to sniff out the goal as they walk through this strange area

M them for the moment. Causing dog to slip flat to the strange the same ground.

"OWWW… Cat I'm trying to sniffle out…the…wow" Dog quickly tried to argue at Cat but as he slowly got up he finally started to notice the odd….everything.

The place was filled with nothing more than strange light blue shapes at many different sizes and height most of them were many of them are shaped like tress. The sky was also oddly blue nut a lot darker than the others filled with not thing more than small flat shapes floating through the sky.

"That's it I'll ask one of other people around her they shou…."

"NO WE CAN'T TALK WITH THE OTHER CONTANTS!"yelled /dog as quickly grabbed dog and started yelling at him bit Cat just him off of.

"Look Dog I'm not asking about the Treasure, all I'm asking is where we are now"

"But I need to defeat the others so we can…"

"No. No more fighting with everyone. All you did was run up to random people walk by And I always get hurt"

"We still win"

"I'm still knocked out in pain" said Cat as he rubbed his head as he still had those hurts from the last fight.

"But Cat I…."

"No buts this time I'm going to ask the next one we run into" yelled cat as he looked around the area there in until….

"Ha there's one right over here" yelled Cat as he pointed out to someone a few blocks in front of them."

"Now we can finally ask them where we ar…"

"NEW CHALLENGER" Dog roared as he quickly dashed by Cat Dragging him on the ground as he was heading to begin his next battle for the contest. As Dog got closer all he could see now was a woman who was standing near one of those shape trees with her back to her.

"NOT ON WHILE IM HEAR"

Dog closely ran to the Woman as he got close enough that the woman did see Dog running with a ferocious look on his face while dragging Cat who looks a bit dazed was coming from behind her as she slowly stood around. But before dog could even get next to her the woman quickly showed some odd white round weapon of sort right in her hand and it was a pointed right toward CatDog.

"GAAAAH Dog! Move away! Move away! Move away!" Yelled Cat as he quickly tried to run back in another direction but dog was moving so fast that it was hard get his arms down straight.

But that when the woman did something quite odd that Cat notice that the woman was not aiming at I'm and Dog. But she was aiming at the ground as she quickly fired an odd orange blast that changed into an odd large circled orange flat on the ground. She then again quickly fired again but this time she aimed for a shaped and then fired a blue blast similar to the orange and landed right on the tree and made a circled blue wright the side on the tree.

"I'm going to catch and bite and have an awesome fight!" yelled Dog as they got very close and dog was about to start his fight by just then just before he walk into the orange circle and suddenly he stopped….well more like Dog was running in places while Cat grabbed his arms to a tree branch.

"Cat I'm trying to have my Battle here" said Dog as he stop trying to run and turned around to Cat as he let go of the branch and picked up a broken a broken branch next to Dog.

"Come on Cat let's get ready to…."

SMACK

"Oww!" Yelled Dog when Cat bashed the l branch on his head cause a small bump on Dogs making hom rube it with his hands/

"Like I said. I will ASK them first" said Cat as he tossed that branch.

"But Cat I…"

"I will start this one! You will be quiet!" Told Cat as this he took the lead instead as they bolt walk over to the Woman still looking a bit confused at this situation there in.

"umm Excuse me young lady. May I have a word with you right quick" Asked Dog as he slowlt=y walked over to the woman and walked around the large orange circle flat on the floor ground that he still don't know what it is.

The Woman still looked confused a bit but she lower her weapon…thing as cat approached her. Cat finally noticed how she looked a lot more clearly. She was an average young woman with a white t-shirt with a large name of a place call aperture science or some sort and some kind of orange baggy condo pants of sorts. What really caught attention was the odd gun like weapon that continually had his attention? it was a circular type with two comes and such and three wire roots in front… with a potato with some mini clock on it attached to one of them wires.

"Pardon me young lady but do you know where we are we seem to be lost"

"…" was all what the woman said will looking down at CatDog

"Ummm this is my brother Dog and I'm Cat…were both connected to each other" said cat as he tried to show Dog. But all Dog did was growl with angry looks while she just stared at them both. Slight raising her weapon to start whatever that weapon can do.

"umm no need to rise that thing were all just asking too….."

"Do stupid things like the stupid idiots you are?"

"Wait what?"

"Oh I'm sorry Idiots. Please continue talking in an Idiot language with a stupid reason"

"What!?" said Cat as he started to grow both furious and then confused as to where that voice come from. He looked at the young woman who did not release a single voice to them.

"Oh they have Talking a Potato!"

"I AM NOT A POTATO, I AM GLADOS. A POWERFUL ADVANCE CACULOUS AND…"

"Cool a Talking Potato Calculator" Cheered cat as he still looked hyper over ot as he stood at the potato.

All GLADOS got real quite while the woman was confused even more with the dog. All cat did was just lower and shock his head in annoyance .

"You know what Chell….kill them. Don't care how, don't care why, do it." Board Glados as Chell simple was about to ready to attack.

"WAIT are you really listening to the stupid potato calculator?!" yelled Cat as he pointed at Glados.

"I AM NOT A POTATO! I AM GLA…"

"oh oh are you a magic talking calculator in a potato" Asked Dog as Cat snickered slowly. Even Chell had a very very slight snicker but everyone knew she was doing it on the inside.

"Why….you…**I am not a calculator!"**

"Oh well I don't know I have a lot of calculate "said Cat still slightly laughing at ,

"Chell don't even Start with the Dog. Kill the Idiotic, Stupid, moronic…"

"Who are you calling a moron!"

"Why it's the Moronic Cat. Don't you know you're a moronic? Here are some variety reasons why you're a moron….?

"I am not a MORAN you Cheap ass Potato and stupid Calculator" they yelled while he walk over to Glados not even paying attention to Chell.

"Coming from you. you making that dam moronic wheat seem like a genius compared to you"

All Cat And Glados did was Argue with each other for a while now leaving Chell and dog just stood there watching the others just argue and complain while they just stood and watch and looked at each other.

"THAT'S IT! Chell quick! get the portals up" Yelled Glados.

"Fire portal?" "asked Cat

Suddenly Chell then hopped back from CatDog and quickly pointed his portal weapon straigt in the up in the top tree where the blue one formed up on. Then he aimed his portal at the ground at the ground where he followed.

"Hah not this time" Said Cat as he quickly jump out of the orange blast that formed the portal where they were. "See Ya missed us!"

"Umm Cat what about this one" Said Dog as he saw another Orange went right past u going toward the ground.

it quickly hit the ground that formed a orange portal on the ground. Right on the ground area that Cat with a shocking look on his face while he was right above landing in it.

"WAAAAAAA!" Cat Shrieked As he covered his eyes as he felt through the portal. He did feel him self fall through the portal but as he felled and odd stop he was just hanging. He slowly removes his fingers and then he saw he was hanging at the very top of one of those tall tree's. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" As He Yelled some more

"Don't Worry Cat I can Help" Yelled Dog as Cat looked up to see him Grapping to the edge of the portal from the top. "Here We go" he said as he quickly using his arms he quickly hopped through the portal pulling dog back up and back flat on the ground.

"Awww is the Moronic Cat Still frighten? No worry its only for naturally for morons" Laughed Glados as she even put up the laugh clip from her as Chell put her portal weapon up.

"GRRR that's It Dog Attack Them I'll Join you" Yelled Cat as he hopped up and got Dog up as he shocke of the pieces of shapes in his mouth

"Dog Do you mean it. Do really want to join Battle contest"

"I don't.t care all I want to do is get rid of that Stopped Calculator"

"IM NOT A CALCU….."

"TELL ME WHILE IM CRUSHING YOU TWO" Yelled Cat as he let Dog charge to them for battle.

Ending

"Wasn't that amazing Cat"

"Yeah sure Whatever" Said Cat as they were laying down on the Couch.

"It was a long day after the huge contest they were at that night. For Dog he had nothing but Fun from exploring everything in the large area and meeting all the other contestants and immediately battle them he enjoyed it all. While all Cat had fun for was the one he actually felt rage filled for that one Battle and the almost completely Exited and Joy when he finally found the treasure at the victory tree making them the victory of the contest and they won the Treasure that though would be filled with Gold, Jewels, and/or lots of Cash or anything else Cat could think of what is Valuable.

…..What he really found in the treasure chest was…

"Hey Cat you sure you don't want some of these balls"

"For the hundred time NO" Yelled as he laid in a really angry mode at the moment

Yes the only thing in that wide chest was nothing but balls. A large Varity balls though it was literally the only thing as Cat made sure as he dug through the chest looking for anything that was Valuable. But no it was just balls that made Dog cheer lovingly as he chewed on about three of them.

"I can't believe all that walking, all that fighting and this is all that we get"

"But you had That Awesome battle with the woman and the orange talking calculator"

"Yeah that was but nice I guess but still no treasure what a waste" said Cat as he just laid his face on the couch.

"Whats up Cat Doushe"

Cat got and looked up to see Winslow the small blue mouse slammed open his small door and hooped up on the couch.

"Hi Winslow" Cheered Dog as he spit all the balls in his mouth

"Go away Winslow. I'm not in the mood" Bored Cat as he just slumped back on the floor.

"Awww but Cat I'm here to start congratulation on Winning the contest and the treasure….tweeee" Said Winslow as he dug in his a pulled out party favor and blew through it "and now you're done Heh Heh" as he put it away.

"…hey wait a minute how did you know about the treasure" asked cat as he suddenly got up and turned to Winslow.

"Oh im the one who created this contest"

"WHAT!" yelled Cat as he quickly dragged Dog while he got toward to Winslow. "You're the one who made this Contest"

"Well duh Cat he's the one who told me" said Dog as got another ball.

"Yeah Cat wasb't fun with all the fighting with ya HEH HEH"

"Why you little that contest was worthless and a waste of time for me you little…."

"ah ah ah don't you wanna hear about the next comin this instant " Said Winslow as he stopped Cat who was getting furiously mad at Winslow.

"Wait What?"

"Did you say contest" Asked Dog as he jumped in a big excitement about hiring the new contest while Cat got Nervouse.

"Yeah far in the mountain I buried A lot of Bones in a box somewhere within it. First person the mountain flag gets it and it starts in five seconds. Good luck heh heh." Said W9jslow as he turned around and slammed his door.

"no no no no Dog we can't…"

"High hoe Diggidy" Yelled Dog as he Jump up and charged through the door and Dog ran at a big Rush while he dragged cat from behind.

But little does they know CatDog was both glowing with a strong light blue aura as they headed for the far far mountains.

**A/N: Woohoo my writing is at a C- a good start for me to keep practicing even though it still a while i will keep on working on this until its over.**

**Next Battle will be 2 weeks or less ill try and work hard enough**

**Tell me im good**

**Tell me im bad**

**Tell me im meh**

**Open a review if u want'**

**Seeya then**


End file.
